A Bookworm To Replace My Contortionist
by EmeraldTyphoon47
Summary: Thrown into the past with part of her memory lost, Jinora ends up becoming the reluctant possession of the Fire Nation's Princess. Azula is pleased to find a possible new girlfriend after her previous one left her for the circus. One shot for now but may be expanded. Cover art by Sessalisk from DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a one shot for now but if I get some ideas I will expand it to a multi-chapter story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. They belong to Bryke.**

She belonged to her. She was meant to belong to her and only her. Yet, she was now gone. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation couldn't believe that her beloved contortionist and apparently erstwhile girlfriend Ty Lee was gone. The Fire Nation princess was outraged that **her** Ty Lee would just leave and not even visit her beforehand to explain why. _If only she did, that way I could've forced her to stay with me_. _If I ever find her again, I'll force her to remain mine forever_. She contemplated her rage as she paced around Ty Lee's room. When the acrobat didn't visit the Royal Palace for a few days, she merely assumed she had some sort of ailment but grew suspicious when a week had passed and she didn't even receive a message. Eventually, she decided to visit Ty Lee's house to check if there was anything wrong with her. She didn't want rumors to spread of their relationship so she disguised her visit as a desire to "discuss some things in private" with her and stated this to Ty Lee's family. They informed her that Ty Lee hadn't come out of her room for a week and the princess expected to find her depressed and uncharacteristically planned to comfort her. Instead, she discovered a scroll on her bed that explained that she'd left the Fire Nation to pursue her dream of joining the circus in the colonies. Azula was holding that scroll in her hand and after reading it again and committing every word to memory, it quickly disappeared in a flash of blue fire.

 _I knew she had grievances towards her family, but wasn't that why she spent time with me? Were my feelings towards her meaningless? I could tell that she actually enjoyed my attention. How could she repay me like this?_

Azula wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she HATED abandonment. Even though she unwittingly had a role in getting her mother Ursa banished, it had actually affected her far more than she was willing to admit, as she actually _did_ desire her affection. The banishment of her brother two years ago also affected her because, despite the fact that she cared little about him, Zuko's presence always drew Ozai's negative attention away from her and made her feel slightly more secure. After he was banished, Azula had to find solace through other methods and these included improving her Firebending to the point that her flames became a hue of azure, reading books on political theory and torturing enemies, and having a girlfriend. Ty Lee had been her girlfriend for almost two years and Azula was able to indulge herself through her the most. Shortly after Zuko's banishment, while she was only 11, Azula uncharacteristically asked Ty Lee if she wanted to be in a relationship with her and to the delight of the princess, Ty Lee had accepted, out of her own free will. Their relationship had been stable and beneficial to both of them as Azula had someone to serve as her conscience and source of comfort while Ty Lee was secure with herself. The acrobat's departure only revealed that things weren't exactly perfect. As Azula left Ty Lee's house and entered her personal palanquin, she ruminated on what she'd do from now on.

 _I won't stand for this! As soon as I get the opportunity I will go to the colonies and drag her back to the palace in chains if I have to! Or maybe I can ask Mai to keep an eye on her if possible, or better yet bring_ her _back to the capital and send someone to inform Ty Lee that I'll force Mai to be mine if she doesn't return. But Father may not approve. He's noticed how I keep Ty Lee with me at all times and although he hasn't shown any signs of disapproval or even awareness about the true nature of my relationship with her, he'd definitely become suspicious if I went to the trouble of bringing a friend here from the colonies. But how else can I satisfy myself?_

As Azula entered her room in the royal palace, she looked at some of the poems Ty Lee had written for her while they were an item. They were all about auras, animals, nature, and love—things that Azula had little interest in but nonetheless savored for Ty Lee's sake. She wondered if she should burn them but knew that if or when she found Ty Lee again and it turned out it that her departure was a misunderstanding, the contortionist would hate her for doing that. Azula put the poems away.

Sensing that she was getting nothing accomplished today, Azula decided that she would leave the palace and spend the next few days at Ember Island to relieve herself. Ozai had no plans for her at the moment and she was free to do as she pleased so long as she continued to train and study diligently. As she left her room, Azula gave orders to some nearby servants to get a ship ready for her departure and to send a message to both the Fire Lord and to her personal tutors, Lo and Li, who were currently staying at their beach house on Ember Island. _Those two may be odd, but perhaps they could advise me on this matter. After all, they're so far the only people who actually found out about the true nature of my relationship with Ty Lee and actually gave me what they called "relationship advice." Perhaps I can also find a new girl on Ember Island. Lo and Li may give me advice on making sure my next girlfriend doesn't forsake me._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Zhu Li, DO THE THING!"  
The voice belonged to none other than Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick, founder of Varrick Global Industries, who enthusiastically shouted to his beleaguered assistant as he presented his latest invention to Asami Sato, head of Future Industries. The device was shaped like a portal of sorts and as Zhu Li turned it on, it began to flash and waves of purple energy started to emanate from it. A hole appeared in its center. Accompanying the head of Future Industries was Avatar Korra, her boyfriend Mako, his brother Bolin, the master Airbender Tenzin, and his children Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. They had all gathered in what was formerly Hiroshi Sato's secret Equalist factory, which Asami had leased to Varrick. Varrick began to explain the function of his device.

"You see Asami. This device will harness spirit energy and create bridges that we can use to travel anywhere, instantly! Once it's complete, we can go free my rebels in the South, take out Unalaq, and close the portals! And I couldn't have done it without Bolin! He convinced me that this was a better idea than kidnapping the president and then blaming the North for it."

Bolin smiled as he recalled what happened. He overheard Varrick talking to his henchmen about how Mako was becoming "too curious" and thought of sending him on a wild falcon goose chase with help from the Triple Threat Triad. The Earthbender was suspicious and after confronting Varrick about this in private and getting the details of his grand plan, managed to convince the businessman that a much better plan would be to create a new device and use the funds available to both him and Asami's company to use it without interference from President Raiko.

"All we need to do to make sure this device works is to harness a source of great energy. And that's where _you_ come in, Avatar!" Varrick continued as he turned to Korra.

"Of course. If it means defeating Unalaq, I'll help in any way I can." The Avatar didn't trust Varrick completely, especially after Bolin revealed to her, Asami, and Mako, that Varrick had originally plotted to frame the latter and steal supplies from Future Industries for his own profit. But after being forced to open the Northern Spirit Portal by Unalaq, she had no other choice. _I'm just glad he kept his promise to release Jinora. She could have been lost forever, or worse_. Korra thought, as she recalled the corrupt chief's threat to wipe out the bookish Airbender's soul, and the look of fear on her face even as she begged Korra to keep the portals closed, even if it meant her soul being destroyed.

The device suddenly began to flash and purple streaks of lightning came out of its center. Zhu Li backed out of the away as a stream of lightning missed her. Everyone else also took a step back. Zhu Li started examining a set of switches and controls on the side of the device.

"Sir, it's overloading! The amount of energy is beginning to become uncontainable!" Varrick rushed to Zhu Li's side and checked the device and nodded before turning to the others.

"Korra! I need you to Firebend directly into the hole! Mako, contain any flames that get reflected. Bolin, try to make sure this building doesn't collapse. Zhu Li, Asami, and I will try to see what's wrong with this thing. Everyone else, get out of here right no-"

Before he could finish his sentence, tendrils of purple energy burst from the portal and lashed out in all directions. Nearby chairs and machinery were sucked in, and everyone tried to stay out of the reach of the tendrils. A wave of tendrils approached Tenzin and his kids but the four of them quickly used their Airbending to reflect them. Unfortunately for them, one tendril got through and rapidly approached them. Tenzin and Jinora quickly jumped out of the way and as the tendril bounced off the floor, it approached Ikki and Meelo, who hugged each other in fear. Jinora quickly rushed towards her siblings and shot a ball of air towards them to push them away. While she was doing this, she heard her father scream her name and turned around just in time to see the tendril of energy hit her. Jinora shrieked in agony before collapsing. She was vaguely aware of Tenzin, Meelo, and Ikki approaching her and calling out her name as she began to lose consciousness.

"Alright, I think I can turn this thing off now. Zhu Li, do the thi-" Varrick was about to tell Zhu Li to shut off the device but noticed Jinora writhing in agony and streams of purple energy emanating from her body. _Monkey feathers! This is bad!_

"Sir, should I turn it off?" Varrick's attention returned to the device. "Yes. Turn it off! Right now!" This, however, turned out to be a mistake. As soon as Zhu Li turned it off, the portal began to weaken, but then it started to suck in the tendrils it released and everything they touched. Jinora's body levitated momentarily before flying towards the portal. "Jinora, no!" Tenzin screamed as he formed an air scooter and rushed towards his daughter. Unfortunately, Jinora's body entered the portal before he could reach her, and the portal immediately vanished as the device lost power. Everyone was rendered speechless by what had just happened. Tenzin collapsed to his knees as Meelo, Ikki, and Korra comforted him. The Avatar was also shaken. This time, Jinora really _was_ lost.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jinora felt herself traveling through a vacuum of sorts at first. She saw currents of purple spirit energy surrounding her and was sucked into another portal before being expelled into another space. It was black. Jinora couldn't see anything but the blackness of what seemed to be the night sky but she wasn't sure. She then felt herself falling. Jinora immediately used her Airbending in an attempt to soften her fall, when she heard the sound of Thunder in the distance. There were sudden flashes of lightning around her followed by ocean waves that immediately consumed her. Jinora struggled to stay afloat. "HELP! Dad! Korra!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her. But the thunderstorm she was caught in drowned her calls. Suddenly, the silhouette of an island came into view and she began a desperate attempt to swim towards it. The tides only hindered her progress but Jinora knew she was getting close, when a wave threw her out of the water. She used her Airbending in an attempt to soften her inevitable fall but the heavy rain and wind pushed her down. She was once again devoured by the waves but pushed towards the land. She felt her body being pushed by the waves onto what felt like a beach. As she stood up, she heard a wave rise up behind her. Before she could get away, it fell on her, causing her to collapse and she felt her head being slammed against a hard surface. The last thing she heard was the roar of thunder in her ears as everything went black once more.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Azula's eyes opened as she heard the roar of thunder outside. She spent her first day at Ember Island observing the "commoners" play games on the beach and then proceeded to explore her family's old vacation house. After finding nothing of interest, she went back to Lo and Li's house on the island and discovered that her tutors were worried about her because a tropical storm was approaching. Azula was surprised that her tutors would be worried about such a thing.

"Do you really think some tropical storm is worth worrying about?" She had asked. "Ah but princess, you need to know that storms around Ember Island are—" "—incredibly destructive and incredibly powerful." "And on top of that, it's summer right now." "Which is the time of year they come most often." Azula was used to their unusual way of finishing each other's sentences but nonetheless smirked in amusement. "Well in that case, I shall retire early tonight."

Before Azula retired for the night, she saw that Lo and Li were right, as gray clouds approached the island and she heard the crash of thunder in the distance. At first she contemplated whether she should ignore her tutors' advice and go outside to see if the storm could aid her in practicing the art of Lightning Generation, which she had recently read about. But after the clouds reached the island, she decided it would be a bad idea when she saw the powerful waves pounding the shore and heard the sound of the wind against the beach house. Lo and Li assured her that their beach house was built to resist these storms but hearing the storm outside made her slightly uneasy. _No matter._ _Come morning, I'll go and inspect the beach and see how much damage the storm caused. Lo and Li once mentioned a rumor of treasure being buried in the sands. Maybe I'll find something of interest tomorrow._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The storm had receded, and the damage it had caused was quite insignificant, considering how fiercely it had raged the previous night. As Azula walked on the gray beach and witnessed how the only real change seemed to be the lack of commoners and a few broken boats, she felt slightly disappointed. As soon as she woke up, the first thing she did was inspect the beach house for damage and found that, as Lo and Li had assured her, nothing was out of place. She then decided that rather than wait for her tutors to wake up and prepare breakfast, she'd inspect the beach for damage and saw that the storm really didn't have much impact. _I suppose such storms really are common here in this season. I still have some time before Lo and Li wake up._

Azula thus decided to entertain herself by exploring parts of the island shore she had neglected on the first day. She had hoped that the storm would uncover something buried long ago, but so far she wasn't seeing anything out of the ordinary in the sand. As she approached her family's old beach house, however, something faintly orange and yellow in the distance caught her eye. Azula walked towards it and as she got closer she realized it was a person, partly buried in the sand. When she reached it, she saw that it was a young girl dressed in orange and yellow, lying on the sand face down, with her head next to a protruding rock. Usually Azula wouldn't have cared about a random person lying unconscious, but something about this girl intrigued her. _This is the first time I've seen clothing like hers. And I wonder what someone this young is doing here alone and unconscious. And more importantly, where did she come from?_ Azula wiped the sand off of the girl and turned her body towards her to see her face, and immediately drew back her hand. _She...looks a lot like Ty Lee! She has the same facial structure and the only real difference I can see is that her hair's arranged in a bun instead of a braid and that she's clearly younger than Ty. How is this even possible? It can't be one of her identical sisters—they're all back in the capital. Besides, only Ty Lee would wear clothing with such ostentatious colors._ Azula wanted to interrogate the girl and was about to grab her by the collar to do so but immediately realized she would probably be too injured to provide any useful information. She then heard her moan in pain. Azula assumed she hit her head on the rock she was lying against. _I'll take her back to Lo and Li. They'll know what I should do with this girl. They're probably awake by now and preparing breakfast._ Azula picked the girl up bridal style and headed back towards the beach house. The girl's eyes began to flutter but she was still too tired to wake up completely, and only managed to faintly sputter out a few words as she turned her head towards Azula. "Wh-where am I?" Azula smirked. Since the girl was apparently unaware of her situation and location, controlling her and making sure she never leaves would be much easier. _A girl who resembles Ty Lee and is too battered up by the storm to leave me. It seems I found something of interest on the beach after all._


	2. Chapter 2

_Flames of bright azure_

 _Always make my heart flutter_

 _I submit to you_

 _My beloved princess and,_

 _Only you can enjoy me_

-Ty Lee

Her vision was still blurry. Her body was still limp. And her last memory before darkness had reclaimed her was that someone was carrying her. She was about to let this happen again when she felt something on her ankle. Jinora immediately bolted up and realized she was in a surprisingly luxurious bed and covered by a satin blanket and that a small chair was next to her. Things started to come back to her as she remembered being thrown into a storm and feeling something hit her head as she reached an island. As she tried to remember other things, however, her head started to throb. _Where did I come from? Where am I now? What's my name? Jinora…. Oh right, I'm Jinora. And what am I? An Air Nomad, that's what I am. But who brought me here?_ She decided it would be better to get out of bed and try to see what kind of place she was in. But as she tried to move she once again felt something on her ankle. As she removed the blanket, she gasped in surprise as she realized that someone had changed her clothes. She was wearing only a white bikini with a thin white skirt on her hips. There was a golden ring around her right ankle with a chain connected to it. _Who undressed me? What's going on?!_ Jinora lay there confused. She also noticed that her hair felt different. Looking at a nearby mirror she saw that her usual bun was gone and rearranged to a small braid. Seeing how clean her hair was and how refreshed her body felt, she also realized that someone had bathed her. Jinora lay there bewildered. She then heard someone approaching her room and quickly covered herself with the blanket once more and closed her eyes. _I don't know where I am. I can't remember anything about myself besides my name and nation. I'm chained to a bed. Someone undressed me. Please tell me this is just a bad dream!_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The ship was slowly approaching the harbor and a pink-clad contortionist couldn't contain her excitement as she heard the captain announce this to the crew. Ty Lee was tempted to run out of the cargo storage and see the Fire Nation Colonies for herself but decided against it, not wanting to be caught. _I've given up everything for this. So there's no way I'm messing this up. If only I could've taken Azula with me. It was a miracle I managed to turn this disaster into an opportunity. But I hope those guys didn't tell her any lies that were too outrageous._ It was always her dream to be in a circus; to perform and show off her skills and be seen as her own self and as one of a kind. Being with Azula had made her feel mostly secure and happy but Ty Lee always had the lingering desire to follow her dream. _She probably would've_ bought _me a circus herself if I asked her. But I can't be worrying about that now. Worst-case scenario she probably thinks I'm dead._ Indeed, she had only managed to obtain this opportunity via a combination of sheer luck and carefully manipulating what could've easily landed her in a fate worse than death. While she deeply regretted having to leave her family and girlfriend behind without even giving them a proper explanation, she decided that she'd eventually return and when she got that chance, she'd tell them the whole truth. _They said they'll leave an explanation for Azula, but would she really be fooled by it? I hope she sees through their lies and comes after me. But if not, then I guess I'll just have to take this chance to follow my greatest dream. Once I become famous and rich on my own I'll be able to go back to her and she'll have the ultimate trophy girlfriend._

As she felt the ship dock, Ty Lee gathered her few belongings and quickly but quietly snuck out of the cargo hold. As she hid behind barrels and sidled past the ships railings, she eventually got to the dock and at that point abandoned all subtlety and dashed off of the ship. As she approached the city of Yu Dao she marveled at the sights before her: stores, restaurants, towers, and all sorts of establishments to explore. _Why didn't I ever ask Azula to take me to the colonies? Everything is so amazing here. And best of all I'm free now. No more family restrictions—although Azula could've easily overridden them—and I don't have to be seen as part of a matching set anymore._

Ty Lee was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was going before it was too late and ended up crashing into someone. She fell on her back and quickly got up. "I'm so sorry!" She said as she helped the stranger get up. Ty Lee noticed that this stranger she crashed into had an unusual appearance. Chestnut hair, an outfit with an unusual red/green scheme that exposed her midriff, and a large piece of rock attached to a chain that hung on her hip. Ty Lee was about to rush past her when the stranger suddenly spoke. "I know who you are! You're Lady Ty Lee, Princess Azula's girlfriend!" Ty Lee froze in her tracks, not expecting someone to actually recognize her, much less know about her erstwhile relationship. The stranger smirked at her surprised reaction. "I only heard rumors about your relationship with the Princess and how even the Firelord secretly approves of it. But I never thought I'd be lucky enough to meet you. As a proud Fire Nation patriot, if I may be of any assistance, I will be more than happy to help, my lady."

Ty Lee didn't know how to react to this stranger. On one hand, she had no idea who this stranger was and if she would be safe to trust. But on the other hand, she hadn't thought out her plan properly. She had just intended to eventually find the famous Fire Nation circus that toured the colonies and ask to join, using her family's status and acrobatic abilities to convince them to accept her. She never considered what she'd have to do before finding the circus. _Maybe this girl can help me. It's a lot better than being forced to sell my body on the streets–Azula would probably kill me if I did that—or being captured again by those thugs._ "Well, there's something you can do to help me. You see, Azula doesn't know I'm here. And the reason I'm here is quite….complicated. So if you could at least show a place to stay for the next few days I'd appreciate it." The girl nodded in understanding. "Of course my lady. You can stay at my house. My father is the mayor of Yu Dao and he'd be more than happy to oblige. Follow me." As Ty Lee followed the girl into town, she noticed that many people seemed to be of Earth Kingdom origin and she even saw several Earthbenders practicing their bending in a nearby park. "I had no idea we had Earthbenders in the colonies." She thought out loud. "Of course we do, my lady. They've coexisted here since the honorable Firelord Sozin established the first colonies. In fact, I'm an Earthbender myself. My mother is one too. Although my father is a Firebender." The stranger levitated her spiked meteor hammer for Ty Lee to see, as she stared in awe. "By the way, I never asked you, what's your name?" "Kori. Kori Morishita."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Azula wondered how the girl was doing. Having heard the blanket and the chain placed on her ankle move, she assumed she was now awake. Although she knew that with her power she could easily force this new girl to enter a relationship with her and that there was no way she could escape, Azula still wanted to give her a choice, and also wanted her to enjoy her new role _. And I have to make sure everything goes well this time. I can't afford to let her leave me like Ty Lee did. The fire spirits were kind in delivering this cute girl to me. If my hunch is right she'll have no place to return to, so she'll_ have _to agree to be mine._ She tried to remember how she discussed this situation with Lo and Li and tried to go over the advice they had given her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Very intriguing. One would not expect to find someone like her on the beach." "Indeed. A young girl, and one who appears to be an Air Nomad, if you look closely at her clothes." The two old women had finished preparing breakfast, when Azula had reentered the cabin, carrying the unconscious Jinora. Upon laying her down on a nearby divan, Azula told her mentors that she had found the girl on the beach and wished to keep her for herself. The two mentors proceeded to examine the girl and Azula's interest was piqued by the revelation of her nationality. "I thought her kind was extinct. How is it possible for her to have evaded detection for this long?" "That's something we'd like to know ourselves, princess." "But for now, she has nowhere else to go." "And it seems that she's been exhausted by the storm too." "Perhaps we should give her a bath and a change of clothes." Upon hearing the suggestion, Azula's face turned red. She had fantasized about doing all sorts of lecherous things to Ty Lee but never got beyond ordering the girl to undress in front of her and tickling the acrobat's body occasionally. Although she knew no one would be able to stop her, Azula always wanted Ty Lee to be both comfortable and willingly submissive. _This is my chance to have a girl I can do anything I want with. But then again, if I go too far with her, she may resort to drastic measures in order to escape. And the last thing I want is for her to get depressed and die of stress or try to kill herself. Father's told me about prisoners being tortured to death in this manner. But Ty Lee would've submitted to any of my desires if I had requested it. Would this new girl be so resistant?_

"Princess, are you thinking of Ty Lee?" Hearing one of her mentors brought Azula back to reality. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. After all—." "—it's only natural that you'd want a new companion to replace her and–-." "—a new source of _pleasure_." Azula glared at her mentors, not happy that they knew her so well. They smirked in response. "I was only thinking of what it would be like to get a quick look at her body. I wasn't harboring any licentious thoughts about ravishing this Air Nomad." Unfortunately, Lo and Li weren't fooled in the slightest. "We were the ones who taught you how to lie without being detected by Truth Seers." "Did you really think you could fool us?" "Be grateful that our loyalty is to you, first and foremost." "And that we're willing to keep these sorts of things a secret from the Firelord." "Although there are rumors that he may already be aware that you harbor these amorous feelings." "And towards females no less." Azula twitched in discomfort. Although her father never displayed any hint of disapproval to her always having Ty Lee around, there were several occasions where her secret was nearly exposed. _There was the time I awoke to see him in my room, ostensibly to inform me of my newly arrived books. Ty Lee was asleep on my lap and I had to tell him that she passed out from training too much. He seemed to accept the explanation but it was a close call nevertheless._

"You're right. I _do_ want this new girl to be a replacement for Ty. And I _do_ have some unholy intentions regarding her. But can you really blame me?" "Of course not, princess." "We completely understand." "But we advise you to not immediately force yourself on this new girl." "However tempting it may be to do so." Azula considered her mentors' advice. She knew they were right deep down and that the only reason Ty Lee was so submissive was because she had known her for years and willingly became her girlfriend. _But I still WANT this new girl._ "Alright. I'll try to offer the girl a chance to willingly submit first. She'll need to know that the Air Nomads are extinct and that if she wishes to survive her best choice is being mine." Lo and Li nodded in approval. "I want her put on my bed. Put her in one of Ty Lee's spare bikinis after you bathe her. And make sure she won't be able to escape." "Very well, we will get her prepared for you." "Just keep in mind, that she may be in a state of shock." "You'll need to be considerate of her if you want her to willingly submit."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Azula stood in front of her room and decided that now was the time to make herself known. She entered the room and saw Jinora pretending to still be asleep. _She's clearly terrified. Though that will change when I let her know what she'll get in exchange for submission._ Azula sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at the girl. _Lo and Li rearranged her hair to look like Ty Lee's braid. Excellent._ It was obvious to her that she was awake since she was trembling and her face looked tense. "I know you're awake. Even if you weren't, it should be obvious that I'm not letting you escape. So it'll be better for you to get up and introduce yourself." Jinora opened her eyes and faced her captor but refused to remove her blanket. Azula thought of tearing off the blanket but remembered what Lo and Li told her. "My name is Azula. I'm the princess of the Fire Nation. I found you passed out on the beach and since you clearly have nowhere else to go, I took you here to my family's vacation home." Jinora merely stared back, not knowing what to do. _I don't think she'll hurt me but I still don't know if I can trust her. If she's really a princess then I'll have to be careful._ "Why am I chained to this bed? Why did you undress me?" Azula normally wouldn't have tolerated such directness but kept her temptations in check. "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine first. What's your name? Where are you from? How did you get caught up in that storm last night?" Jinora was still nervous but complied. "My name is Jinora, I'm an Air Nomad, and I don't remember anything else. I remember being thrown into the storm and feeling something hard hit my head when I finally reached an island but I don't remember anything else." She squeezed her eyes in pain and grabbed her head as she tried to remember. "When I try to remember something I get a headache." Jinora put her head back on the pillow. Azula reached out and rubbed her head. "Very well. Since you answered my questions I'll answer yours. You were clearly injured by that storm and your clothes were a mess so I had my mentors bathe you and put you in something more appealing. And I also had them chain you to make sure you won't escape. Believe me it was for the best. Where could you have gone with a damaged memory and exhausted body?" By now Jinora had recovered from her headache and became less apprehensive. Azula smirked as she noticed this. "Why don't you join me for breakfast? I'll remove that chain for now if you promise me you won't try to escape. Do we have a deal?" Jinora nodded. She removed the blanket but blushed as she noticed Azula ogling her body. "Can you please just remove the chain?" Azula immediately proceeded to do so. _She looks so adorable. And the way she blushes is no different from Ty Lee. I'll make sure she's mine._


End file.
